Life's A PartyRight?
by piggypal14
Summary: Bella has just begun college as a vampire. She has decided to room with alice, but what trouble will they get in? Will partying be to much of a temptation for Bella? Or will she sail through her college years boys,drinks,drugs, and grades in all? All Vam
1. Kidnappers

**Not Only Our lives**

**Unfortunately, I don't own twilight...even if they want me to. Te-he. So yeah, this is my first story, so I hope you enjoy this and if you do...REVIEWW!!!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BPOV**

**"Alice, I...I can't do this!" I almost growled at Alice. "You'll be fine damn it, now put your clothes on." The evil little pixy was not letting me just play sick...Now if I was human I might have been able to pull it off. Yeah, I Bella Swan am what I have dreamed about for years, a Vampire. However, this isn't always a good thing. Like last week when I walked past the deli market in Port Angles and almost mauled the meat. Oh and that one time a little kid could a bloody nose. Let's just say it sucks, but I can't let Edward know he would never forgive himself. Pshh he barely does now. "Bella...are you even listening?" _Damn it. _"...No Alice I wasn't listening and you want to know why?" I had never been this angered and scared at the same time in my life._I wonder if I would feel this way if I was going to college as a human? Snap out of it! _"I am scared and terrified that I might hurt some one," I was beginning to shake with anger, "Im not you I cant do this!" If I could cry, the waterproof eyeliner Alice had applied on me would be having an on going conversation with my lipgloss. Alice could see me beginning to crumble inside, walking slowly over to me giving me a reassuring hug. "Com'on we have to go to class soon," That was all Alice had to say to start my trembling again.**

**3 hours later...**

**_._ God _damn it! Alice is dead when we get back to the dorms. Ugh who is that?!?_ I could feel the venom pooling in my mouth. My throat beginning to dry out, craving who ever I smelled. I have to leave...NOW! Before anyone had notice I was gone I had fed, and cleaned up the mess. How was I going to explain this to Edward when he called, _"Oh it was great! I almost killed someone and now I have to make up my classwork tomorrow! _**

**Of course, I was snapped out of my thought by the sound of my cell phone, "Hey babe."**

**~_Conversation_~ Between Edward and Bella**

**"How'd you know it was me, dont tell me you can see into the future." _Ughh for such a big scary vampire he sure could whine. Sheesh._**

**"No, Edward it was just a huntch calm down." _Stay calm Bella he can't read your mind, so make your voice calm and seren...Ughhh its not working!! Ok, ok ok you can do this damn it._**

**"What's up? You...seem...I don't maybe. Whats going on?_Shit! Shit! SHIT!!! Oh my god what am I going to do now???Uhmm...uhmm...LIE!!_**

**"Uhmmm...why would you think that? _Oh you must be talking about when I almost killed a classmate yeah no he's okay._**

**"Bellaaaaa...What going o," Before Edward could interrogate me there was knock on my door._Who the hell is that? It can't be Alice unless she lost her key. Even though that probably wouldn't stop her._**

**Before I could hope the door , it was being broken in. " What the f!!" was all I got out before I was ambushed and thrown in a car . _What the hell is going on? _Before I could contemplate anymore I was slammed against the van._Hmmmm...are we picking up more people? What the hell is this!!_**

**Twelve more stops before we finally stopped again_. __For good, I hope. _I could hear three sets of feet walking toward the back of the van where me and the other twelve girls were. Oh god....wait! I can't die! I CAN'T DIE!!! Whooo move over dead beats I'm out of here...but wait I can't just leave, can I? Wait...wouldn't Alice tell me if something was going on? Unless...unless SHE'S IN ON IT!! That evil no good PIXY!! Now she was about to tell me something last week...but then I got hungry. Something about a sorority. God damn it, a sorority!**

**I must have been on auto pilot because once I was finished cursing out the little pixy in my head I realized I was in nice smelling area in a comfy chair._Hmmmm, I could get used to getting kidnapped ._Before, I could get the used to my kidnapping fantasy the cloth bag I had over my head was removed. It was to bright, so I just sat their awaiting what would happen next. Unfortunatly what happened next was not what I expected...**

* * *

**Sooooo!?!?! What did you think of the intro!! Well give it to me in Reviews...Come on you know you want to click the button!!! Click the button..were evil ,we have cookies****!!( Sing song voice te-he)3**


	2. Party Time

_**Hey lovelies!!! Sowwy I have not been updating as much. School Y' know? So, yesh I know only a few Lovelies who reviewed! Eghemm Sniff. Sniff. So yeah I hope you people are spreading the news about my stories so yeahhh. I'm rambling...And with that I shall Begin! :D**_

_**Previously ON Not only our Lives:**_

_**I must have been on auto pilot because once I was finished cursing out the little pixy in my head I realized I was in nice smelling area in a comfy , I could get used to getting kid napped. Before, I could get the used to my kidnapping fantasy the cloth bag I had over my head was removed. It was too bright, so I just sat their awaiting what would happen next. Unfortunately what happened next was not what I expected...**_

"_**Surprise! Happy Birthday Bella!!!" Son of a bitch. God dammit I completely forgot about this damn dreaded holiday, they insisted on celebrating. "Yeah, Yeah how lovely..." I couldn't and wouldn't even try and hide the annoyance I was feeling this very moment. **_

"_**Oh stop being such a sourpuss, Bella," Alice was grinning like the Cheshire cat who ate the canary. She knew what was going to happen next, but being ME I had to try. I shot out of my chair and tried to make it to the door but before I got close enough to the door, there was Emmet giving me a bear hug, walking me back to my chair.**_

"_**Tsk, Tsk Bella,did you really think that was going to work?" Alice had here hands on her hip trying to sound serious. I just started laughing . If you were looking at a little pixie trying to act serious you would have been laughing harder than I.**_

"_**Love what are you laughing at?" I had almost forgot about my own personal greek godess standing behind me. I turned around to marvel at My Edward. **_

"_**Oh nothing, so what's planned for my...Birth..day?" See! I can't even say it let alone celebrate it!But noo did that mean any thing to them? Of course not!**_

" _**Well we were thinking maybe we could..." I didn't need to be phsycic or read minds to know what was being asked.**_

"_**Oh hell no! You throw a little party here,but...THAT!" I was screaming,for a good reason though. " Is not going to happen!" Before he could respond I turned my rath onto the little pixie. " And YOU are not getting me in that!" Of course I didn't know exactly what she was going to try and cram me in but, I knew it probably had leather and sequins in places where leather and sequines should never be put.**_

_**Once I was done rampaging on the plans for the night ( even though it didn't make difference what I said),"Ok, so where should we go?" See I told you! Alice began naming clubs off on her fingers, "Club 21, Stage 51, Club Storm? Suggestions would help people?" Alice was clearly flustered on what to do, let's just say she doesn't do well when there are multiple solutions. So as her sister I decided to dig her out of the whole thing, " How about club secrecy?" I spoke in my most timid voice, hoping no one heard me. Of course they heard you idiot, Vampires, HELLO!?!?! "EEEHHH!" Oh god I must be bleeding from the ears, "That's a great idea Bella! Me and my helpful ways. "Great..." I murmured under my breath. Of course again, VAMPIRES HELLO!?!?! Before I could sense him or even understand what was happening, Edward grabbed me from behind and slung me over his shoulder "Eeeeep!" Was all I got out before he slapped my ass and ran out the house. OMG! I didn't think it was possible to love him more, but I think I do!**_

_**I swear I heard him mutter something about alone time.I knew what he meant by alone time. I started singing birthday sex in my mind hoping he would hear:  
**_

_**It's your birthday so I know  
you want to riiide out,  
Even if we only go to myyy house  
Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon myyy couch  
Feels good, but I know you want to  
cryyy out  
You say you want passion  
I think you found it  
Get ready for action  
Don't be astounded  
We switchin' positions  
You feel surrounded  
Tell me where you want  
your gift, girl**_

{Chorus}

Girl you know I-I-I

_**Before I got to the good part I realized we were at his dorm room. He gave me that crooked smile I had come to love as he stalked closer to me. "Opps," I hadn't realized I was backiing up untill I landed on his bed. God I love him. By the time I came to I had realized that he was hovering over me, peppering little kisses across my neck and my collarbone. **_

_**______________________________________________________________xXx__________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**I began to moan and whimper under his touch as he continued to cover my body with with sweet, cold kisses. I could feel the vibration in his chest as he growled from the sensation my nails digging and scratching at his back gave him. It made me want him even more now that I knew what effects I had on him. I knew I would explode soon if I didn't get his pants off soon so...I flipped him on his back straddling him. I teased him by making it seem like I couldn't get the button to come undone....he was either very iignorant or very horny seeing as he ripped the button completely off the jeans. Smart, Alice was so going to kill him for that, but she could wait.**_

_**He toused the button aside not really caring. As I began to unzip his pants, I "accidentaly" grazed his member. Edward must have found this arousing because he hissed in pleasure and threw his head back hitting the pillow. This was going to be fun! I knew he was getting impatient so I decided to stop messing with him. After I had got his pants and boxer briefs off, I began laying kisses up his chest untill I met his cold soft lips passionatley and needily. **_

_**I couldn't wait any more, I needed him. He must have read my mind because he flipped us over never letting go me untill he hovered in front of my entrance. He slowly pushed in earning a moan that slipped from my lips. He had a cocky smile that almost made me cum than and their, surprisingly I held my own with him, here and now. I could tell he was getting anxious because with every stroke the pace became quicker and the thrusts became deeper.**_

_**He kissed me passionately as I cam violentally , him still in side me. I could still feel him throbbing as he left me. We laid their for what seemed like hours but, in reality it was only a half an hour. Before for we could start round to a knock at the door interupted us, "Stop going at it like bunnies in their, you guys. I have to get Bella ready for tonight. So surrender now or I will go in there and DRAG you out!" I didn't want to question her so I was dressed and out the door before Edward could start yelling at Alice.**_

_**I could her Edward screaming down the hall, "You don't have to be scared of her, she is only 3 ft." Ha! Only was an understatement. "Yeah, 3 ft. of bone crushing evilness." I murmered back, knowing he still would hear me. I had forgotten Alice was still the untill she hit me in the arm. OW! " Dammit all to hell Alice, that hurt!" She just scoffed at me and laughed. Meanie! "I heard that, and I'm not mean...im surreal." How the hell.?!**_

" _**Don't worry about it, now c'mon I have work to do" Alice was dragging me down the hall to my make up induced death. Great...**_

_**3 hours later...**_

"_**Bella there is no way we are getting in here." Ugh so negative sometimes Jasper.**_

"_**Jasper dear, we are getting into this place if it kills me!" Which was technically impossible, so that must mean were getting in this god forsaken club! I could feel eyes on me as I walked to the front door up to the huge body guard. Oh boy this is going to be easy, he's already drewling. "Hey there big boy, Can you do me tency wency favor?" I was doing the best timid flirting voice. He nodded blankly. "Good, now do you think you could get me and my friends in the club?" Before he said anything he was already lifting up the red rope. I slapped his cheek Italian style. "Thanks, sweets." I turned toward my friends and shrugged my shoulders non-chalantly. They were all speachless. They act like I **__**bought**__** that 32 GB. iTouch. But I wasn't going to bring that up...ever.**_

_**As soon as we stepped in we were met with loud rythmic music**_. _**Eghh if I could still get headaches, I would have a migraine right now. **_

"_**We're going to get drinks. What do you girls want?" Me, Rosalie and Alice looked at one another with a smirk played apon our faces. "BLOODY MARY!" We immediatly started laughing once the boys left with confused looks played apon their faces.**_

"_**God their so dumb, but that's why we love them, am I right?" Rosalie always knew just what to say to make us started cracking up again. We all agreed with her statement. **_

"_**Excuse me, the young man over their," the waiter pointed to a mildly attractive man in the corner, "would like you to have this." The waiter hurridly handed me the drink and left. Rosalie and Alice were both staring at me. "What?" I was beginning to get angry because they were just laughing at me now. They immediately stopped, looking past me. I slowly turned around to find the guy walking toward us. "SHIT! What do I do?" Before they could give me any advice to get rid of the guy, he introduced himself. **_

"_**Hi, Im James"....**_

_**Ohk so yeah. I hope you guys like the second chapter. BUT before you start talking to the computer screen like a maniac, Why don't you just press that button ...Y'Know the green one...Right there just waiting to be clicked. SO don't make it wait just click the dang thing FOOL! Byee **__****_


End file.
